parce que c'est toi
by mikaaan-chan
Summary: GaaraxLee Une histoire de Saint Valentin avant la période


**Parce que c'est toi**

**Auteur** :moi

**Pairing **:gaaraxlee

**Résumé** : pourquoi pendant la saint valentin seul les filles peuvent offrir du chocolat? (Au Japon)

Lee se pose cette question et décide d'y remédier en offrant un cadeau à celui qu'il aime...

Kiba :C'est bien on a l'idée de base maintenant au boulot!

Moi : --' ok…

Lee s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les filles offraient leurs cadeaux à la Saint Valentin alors que les garçons eux devaient prouver leur amour le White day. En effet la Saint valentin approchait à grands pas et les kunoichis ne parlaient que de ça...

Lui, il pensait à un garçon aussi, il mourrait d'envie de lui montrer son amour mais il n'osait pas...

Il faut dire aussi que l'homme en question n'était pas des plus accessibles car même si ce dernier refusait son amour ce qui rendrait déjà Lee bien triste, sa moitié pourrait même s'énerver et tenter de le tuer; il faut dire ce n'est pas le ninja le plus sociable qu'on pourrait trouver, lui, Gaara du désert.

Gaara avait toujours tué tout ce qui bougeait par pur plaisir et avait toujours été considéré comme un monstre depuis sa plus jeune enfance parce qu'il détenait en lui le démon tanuki (raton laveur japonais), il était né en prenant la vie de sa mère et personne ne l'avait jamais aimé, même pas dans sa famille, il avait eut un oncle (ou une tante je n'ai jamais eut la vrai précision), Yashamaru qui avait prétendu l'aimer et qui avait tenté de le tuer -sous ordre du Kazekage avait il dit- mais il lui avait avoué ne pas l'aimer non plus. C'est à partir de ce jour que Gaara avait commencé à vouer cette haine envers les gens...

Lee le savait tout ça mais il comprenait Gaara. En quelque sorte, il était touché par le personnage...

Selon lui, il avait tellement souffert étant jeune qu'il n'osait plus aimer ou s'attacher à quelqu'un, il haïssait tout pour rendre ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et qu'on lui faisait toujours subir...

Quand Gaara était seul ou que quelqu'un le traitait de monstre Lee n'avait qu'une envie tuer la personne qui le blessait et prendre Gaara dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était là pour lui... c'était son rêve...

C'est vrai que c'est assez paradoxal quand on sait que Gaara avait tenté de le tuer lors de leur combat et quand il était à l'hôpital mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il se souvient que Naruto s'était battu contre lui et lui avait montré qu'il avait lui aussi le droit d'aimer.

Ce jour là Gaara a commencé à changer...

Lors de la mission Sasuke aussi Lee était venu en renfort et Gaara l'avait sauvé des griffes de Kimimaro.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais il avait été très touché...

-"Aujourd'hui c'est le 13 février" se dit-il pour lui-même

-"Je vais faire du chocolat pour lui et je lui donnerai! Peut importe les séquelles!"

-"Si je n'arrive pas à lui donner je fais 500 tours du village en rampant en arrière!"

S'étant donné son défi il fit un joli petit coeur en chocolat qu'il carressa tendrement avant de l'emballer.

Il devait absolument lui donner tôt le lendemain car il savait que Gaara était de passage à konoha mais qu'il repartirait dans la matinée.

Mais il était déterminé.

Il se coucha très tôt pour être sur de bien se réveiller le lendemain matin et ne pas louper son être cher...

...Le lendemain...

-"Mince j'ai trop dormi mon réveil n'a pas sonné! Il est quelle heure?! OMG! 9h!"

Lee se prépara à la va vite et partit en courrant à la recherche de Gaara son petit paquet à la main...

Il courut ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes quand il percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

-"Fait attention ou tu vas microbe! je suis pressé moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre!"

Lee releva la tête et vit Gaara qui le regardait avec répugnance

-"Je...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas... "

-"Manquerait plus que ça soit volontaire tien! Non mais je te jure..."

-"Je...pardon..."dit Lee les larmes aux yeux

-"Oui bah ça y est! J'ai compris! Tu peux te barrer maintenant! Je te tuerais pas cette fois voilà t'es content!?"

S'en fut trop pour Lee qui s'enfuit en courant, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait et se disant que Gaara était vraiment un monstre...

Gaara était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il s'était encore engueulé avec ses conseillers et il baissa les yeux par habitude.

Regardant le sol, il remarqua que Lee avait oublié un paquet et quand il s'approcha il vit qu'il y avait son nom dessus. Etonné il l'ouvrit et il pris le cadeau du spécialiste tu taijutsu...

Quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il se gifla et frappa le mur laissant du sang dessus au passage .

Il s'en voulu d'avoir si méchamment envoyé balader Lee alors que celui ci voulait juste lui faire un cadeau -assez significatif-. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre mais il devait rentrer à suna car il était tout de même le Kazekage et il avait des responsabilités...

C'est donc songeur et avec son petit coeur (en chocolat) qu'il fit le chemin du retour.

Lee était rentré chez lui et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pensant à la méchanceté du Kazekage et déprima pendant au moins 25 jours ou il ne sortit pas de chez lui malgré le nombre de personnes qui essayaient de le voir quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte...

-"Y a personne!"

-"Lee ouvre! Ordre du Kazekage!" Lee sursauta quand il comprit qui était son visiteur et de mauvais coeur, il se résigna à ouvrir à Gaara qui le dévisagea d'un air sérieux avant d'entrer.

-"Tu as maigri Lee."

-"Tu n'es pas là pour me juger Gaara..."

-"Lee..."

-"Quoi?" La rancune dans la voix de Lee se faisait bien sentir et blessa un peu Gaara.

-"Tiens...c'est pour toi..."il lui tendit un petit paquet rose

-"C'est pourquoi?"

-"On est le 11 mars..."(White day:comme la st valentin mais les hommes font les cadeaux)

Lee parut étonné et surtout profondément troublé...

-"Gaara...fallait pas!"

-"Ouvre le vas y!"

Lee ouvra donc le paquet qui contenait un petit écureuil en peluche avec écrit dessus: pardonne moi

Lee était touché et avait les larmes aux yeux ...

-"Gaara c'est trop gentil!" il fondit en larmes...

Gaara bien qu'un peu hésitant le pris dans ses bras et lui dit:

-"Tu sais l'autre jour quand on s'est rentré dedans... J'ai été ignoble avec toi je sais mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur...

Je ne suis même pas pardonnable, je sais…. Apres j'ai vu le cadeau que tu m'avais fait Lee, ça m'a touché à mort ! Je voulais vraiment te le dire…."

-"Gaara je t'aime!"lui murmura Lee en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son aimé qui fit une petite moue triste

-"Lee... j'ai peur de te faire du mal...J'ai été tellement atroce avec toi et, imagine que je recommence!"

Comme réponse à ces paroles Lee resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur Gaara

-"J'ai pas peur, je crois en toi, t'as du cœur! J'ai cru que non finalement l'autre jour mais ce que tu me fait là prouve le contraire !"

-"Tu le penses vraiment?"

-"Bien sur!"

Lee recula un peu sa tête du cou de Gaara et celui-ci colla son front au sien et lui murmurant:

-"Ne me laisse pas seul Lee...Plus maintenant..."

Lee passa les bras autour de son cou (à Gaara) et lui répondit...

-"Je te le promet." Puis il ferma les yeux et il senti l'humidité des lèvres de Gaara contre les siennes. Puis il répondit à son baiser tendrement... Il demanda le passage de sa langue à Gaara qui lui céda en la caressant de la sienne le plus passionnément puis quand ils se séparèrent il lui dit:

-"Je t'aime Lee..."

Puis ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ignorant le temps puisque; le temps, ils l'avaient...

_To be continued_

voilà bon comme c'est moi l'autatrice c'est forcément guimauve --'

J'aime bien le Lee Gaara et je m'étais promis d'en écrire un : je l'ai fait!

une petite review?

Peut-être que je vais faire une suite mais si c'était vraiment nul je pense que j'abandonnerai cette idée à vous de me le dire…

mikan


End file.
